


time comes around

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, No Romance, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokovia Accords, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: “See?” he looked to the man who hadn’t waited his turn, “that’s how you get your question answered! No, no I cannot! I can, though, tell you that we recently added a few provisional members to the team. Everyone, please welcome Spider-Man and Elemental to the New Avengers. If all goes well they’ll become full time members over the next few months or years!”The crowd clapped politely and looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of the new New Avengers, but neither was there - or, at least, neither was visible. Everyone had seen Spider-Man, if not in person then at least on TV, but no one had so much as heard of ‘Elemental’.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	time comes around

###  _Time comes around  
_ ~Work Song, Hozier

###  _Where to start  
_ ~Almost (Sweet Music), Hozier

_The last thing she knew was the walls of her barn. The smell of the hay and the brown of the earth._

_And then_ _Xīn'ài_ _had screamed, and it had been dark. An endless sort of dark, where you couldn’t see anything at all, not even your nose in front of your face, and when she’d breathed in she’d swallowed dirt._

_There’d been a flash of crystal white, and then she’d known nothing at all._

  
  


“Mr. Stark, it’s been a crazy month for you!” and wasn’t that the truest thing? But of course Tony wasn’t going to come out and say it - the shock, the nightmares, the pain, the hospital stay, and instead settled for,

“You could say that!” and a chuckle and his patented smile™.

“So how does it feel to have your amendments to the Accords approved?” some of them - not all of them, Tony was playing his cards close to his chest and he knew that, if you tried to change things over time, people were more amenable than if you tried to change things all at once.

“Fantastic,” he nodded, “Absolutely fantastic. It works to show that things aren’t set in stone, that things can be changed if they need to be. What’s a rule that can’t be adjusted, after all? I’d say it’s not a very good rule at all.”

Another reporter raised her hand - well, several did, but she caught his eye (actually Christine caught his eye but his throbbing headache was getting worse and he knew they were booked to share a timeslot on a time show in the near future and decided it could wait until then) so he gestured to her, “You, reporter in the bumblebee shirt!” and, to his amusement, she looked down and, as though just realizing she looked like a bumblebee, grinned and went pink before calling out “Mr. Stark! Do you have plans for more changes at the moment?”

Tony smirked at her, “Of course I do! But what would be the point of telling you now? There’d be no fun in that. I can tell you, though that we will be constantly adjusting the Accords depending on the requirements of the people with special abilities or equipment that sign them.”

A young man that looked rather like an oversized praying mantis’s hand shot up and Tony called on him, “Mr. Stark, speaking of people with special abilities, is it true that you’ve started rebuilding the Avengers?”

Tony clapped his hands together with a grin, “Good question! We’re trying to distance ourselves from the Ex-vengers,” and yes, they were trying to get that name to catch on, please and thank you, “so we have taken to calling the new group the New Avengers.” yes, very creative, it had in fact been Tony’s (admittedly drug addled, he’d been out of his mind on pain medicine after getting back from Siberia when he’d come up with it) idea and it had stuck. “While we’re a bit of a small group at the moment, we’re always looking for more recruits.”

“Who is currently on the team?” someone called out and Tony ignored them, choosing instead to point to a man that looked rather like a scrawny bulldog,

“Are you able to tell us who is currently on the team?”

“See?” he looked to the man who hadn’t waited his turn, “that’s how you get your question answered! No, no I cannot! I can, though, tell you that we recently added a few provisional members to the team. Everyone, please welcome Spider-Man and Elemental to the New Avengers. If all goes well they’ll become full time members over the next few months or years!”

The crowd clapped politely and looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of the new New Avengers, but neither was there - or, at least, neither was visible. Everyone had seen Spider-Man, if not in person then at least on TV, but no one had so much as heard of ‘Elemental’.

And, _extremely_ new, watching from a screen in the tower and reclining against an oversized snow-leopard like beast, she was quite happy with that.


End file.
